<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father's Day by LS_5Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337522">Father's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS_5Ever/pseuds/LS_5Ever'>LS_5Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're both idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS_5Ever/pseuds/LS_5Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day, and both Peter and Tony are nervous because neither of them have actually addressed the elephant in the room.</p><p>Or</p><p>They both know they're pretty much father and son now, but neither will admit it to the other. Pepper kicks their asses into gear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Father's Day. It was <em>Father's</em> Day. <em>It was Father's Day.</em> Those were the only words going on inside Peter's mind at the moment. Peter knew how he saw Tony. Peter wasn't exactly the poster boy on having father figures. He hasn't had too much luck when it came to having a dad, and even with Tony, it isn't always sunshine and rainbows, it never is. But that's <em>normal</em>. He couldn't even pinpoint when their relationship changed from mentor/mentee to father and son (at least in Peters eyes anyway), but somewhere along the line it did, and he now knows that he can go to Tony for anything. He doesn't (which Tony has repeatedly grilled him for) but he knows he could.</p><p>So that was why this was such a big deal to Peter. Their relationship had to have changed in the past year, because he was definitely not this nervous last year. He had no idea how Tony saw him, or what Tony saw him as. He hoped, of course he did, that he saw him as a son, but Peter also knew how much of a nightmare he was to put up with, so part of him, a big part, is telling him that Tony is just keeping him around for Spiderman, and Peters intelligence.</p><p>It was a Saturday, and Peters weekends are more often than not spent at the Tower, usually with Tony in the lab for the most part, often training with one of the Avengers, and sometimes watching films with everyone crowded into the living room like an actual family. Peter loved it. He loved May, so much, he would die for her, literally. But she was busy <em>all</em> the time. Not that Peter minded, she was busy so that she could keep a roof over their head, and food on their table, but Peter often found himself lonely and isolated with no one around before he became part of the team, so he loved the weekends where everyone was at the Tower, bickering about everything and nothing.</p><p>He sighed as a text came through, and he looked at it, but was already walking down the stairs of his and Mays apartment, knowing it was a text from Happy telling him he was outside. This was pretty standard, Tony had pretty much made Happy his personal driver, and Happy wasn't very... happy about that. At least not at first, but Peter knows that he's grown on the older man, plus when May was at home, he'd often find Happy having a coffee with her before they set off.</p><p>"Hey Happy." Peter said as he slid into the backseat of the car. Happy just grunted at him, just like normal. Peter smiled a bit at that, knowing that no matter how much any other of his relationships changed, he could always count on Happy to be passive aggressive.</p><p>"May at work?" Happy asked, checking his mirrors before making his way down the street. Peter leaned back into the seat, humming in agreement. Happy nodded, giving him a weird look in the mirror, but didn't say anymore. Neither did Peter. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, uncomfortable silence. Usually, Peter was either talking Happy's ear off, or shutting up due to the glares he got. It was always comfortable silence when there was some though. This time, Happy was glancing back at him every five minutes, and honestly Peter was sick of it.</p><p>"What?" Peter snapped finally, groaning in fustration when Happy just raised his eyebrows. He couldn't wait till he got to the Tower and stopped having eyes constantly on him. At least in the lab, both Tony and Peter were normally too engrossed in whatever projects they were doing to properly look at each other for more than 5 minutes.</p><p>"You just seem quiet today. Everything okay?" Happy asked, and Peter could have sworn he saw concern on his face.</p><p>"Yeah Happy, everythings fine. Just tired."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>When they <em>finally</em> got to the Tower, Peter all but scrambled out of the car, giving Happy a nod, before regretting it and turning back and quickly thanking the man for the ride. He may be nervous and agitated, but he didn't need to take it out on Happy. His Aunt still raised him right. Happy waved him off, and Peter knew he wasn't mad at him then. He gave a small smile before making his way into the Tower, a lump in his throat which had been there all morning growing. He tried to swallow it down, but knew it wouldn't budge.</p><p>"Fri, take me to the lab?" Peter asked as he got into the elevator.</p><p>"<em>Tony is currently in the living room with Clint, Natasha and Bruce. Would you still like to go to the lab, or would you like me to take you there instead?</em>"</p><p>"Oh, yeah living room then, thanks Fri." Peter answered. He was still in awe at how much the AI picks up on, and how she knew he was only going to the lab because thats where he assumed Tony would be. Seconds later, the doors opened and he took in the sight of Tony arguing with a very tired looking Bruce.</p><p>"<em>Tony</em>, I have stuff to do. Can we please just do this another time? I swear to God, I'll get Thor to take me off the planet again." Bruce whined, putting his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes roughly.</p><p>"Oh you know what, fine Bruce." Tony rolled his eyes, catching the sight of Peter walking out of the elevator. "Hey kid, how are you?"</p><p>"I'm good thanks Mr Stark. How are you?" Peter asked politely. Tony didn't look to be in the best of moods today, and even though Peter was very polite in his answer, Tony still had a look of hurt pass his face. He had a feeling he wouldn't be winning any arguments today.</p><p>"Yeah good." Tony coughed. "You know the whole Mr Stark thing really needs to change Pete."</p><p>Peter just nodded, they'd had this <s>conversation</s> argument many times before, with Peter always coming back the next time and still calling him Mr Stark.</p><p>"Whatever." Tony mumbled, so quiet that Peters super hearing almost didn't pick it up.</p><p>"Right, I'm off to see the kids." Clint announced, a beaming smile on his face as he stood up. "I was shunned to the Tower last night with orders not to go back until 10am. Apparently they've got something big planned for this Father's Day."</p><p>"That's lovely Clint." Natasha said, and actually meant it. "Have fun."</p><p>"Yeah, have a great time Clint. Mind dropping me off somewhere on the way?" Bruce asked, and Clint nodded in agreement.</p><p>Peter didn't say anything, he didn't actually want to know what they had done for Clint today. It would just put a downer on the fact that he technically didn't have a dad. He was <em>maybe</em> planning on having a chat with Tony today, letting him know how he was feeling, but with the way Tony was acting, he decided against it. Tony knew what day it was, everyone in the room did now that Clint had spoken, so if he was acting like this today, Peter already had his answer on how Tony viewed their relationship.</p><p>"Lab?" Tony asked Peter, looking him in the eyes. Peter just nodded again, head a bit lower than when he walked in, and Tony sighed before making his way to the elevator, Peter following closely behind.</p><p>"Bye guys!" Peter exclaimed before he forgot, waving to the other three people in the room.</p><p>"See you tonight." Natasha told him, the other two just waving back at him. Clint would be with his kids the rest of the day, and Bruce looked like he'd rather be anywhere other than near Tony at the moment.</p><p>"What are we working on today Mr Stark?" Peter asked, getting a bit more excited as they entered the lab.</p><p>"I was looking at your suit, and I've got a few more ideas on some more web shooters." Tony told him, finally smiling as he saw the kid light up. "What do you think?"</p><p>"I think it's great! I mean, I already have sooo many different combinations already, but I'm happy to work on some more."</p><p>"Great, lets get to work then."</p><p>They hardly spoke for the next 3 hours. The time was spent working on the shooters, and dancing around each other in the lab in perfect sync like they'd done this a thousand times. Well, actually, they kind of had. As things got more relaxed, Peter really wanted to bring up the subject of what day it was, but Tony looked so invested in what he was doing, that he kept putting if off. He could always do it next year. Yeah. That's a good idea. Plus, maybe in another year, Peter might know a bit more of how Tony sees him.</p><p>Small talk started making its way into the air, which is a pretty standard procedure after their first few hours in the lab. They start in silence, and then Tony will ask Peter about school, and Peter will ask Tony about the company, eagerly listening to what he and Pepper (but mostly Pepper) have been doing. He found it fascinating. A while ago, Tony had apologised for talking about it, but Peter had just blanched, telling him he loved it, and wanted to learn about these things. The smile on Tony's face afterwards made Peters day.</p><p>Peter didn't miss the glances that Tony kept throwing his way. That definitely wasn't part of their usual routine unless Peter was visibly hurt or upset about something. Tony had given up months ago on waiting for Peter to tell him what was wrong, and would just straight out ask the kid now. He found it was a better tactic, especially since if Peter was ever hurt, Tony could do something about it quicker.</p><p>"Got anything planned for this weekend?" Tony asked casually, moving on to a different table to tinker with his own suit.</p><p>"Er, no not really. I'm here today, and staying the night like usual. Mays got the day off tomorrow, so we're going to spend it watching films and eating takeout." Peter responded, eyeing his mentor.</p><p>"Oh cool, so just, your average weekend then. Nothing special."</p><p>"Yeah, average weekend." Peter swallowed, "nothing special."</p><p>Tony shut up after that, only humming and nodding his head in answer when Peter spoke to him. Peter hated it. He'd done something wrong, he knew he had. He had to get used to years of Father's Days without his dad, and then he had to get used to years of them without Ben. Even if Peter never told Tony that he saw him as a father figure, it still grounded him to actually be with him on this day.</p><p>"Mr Stark?" Another hum, so Peter knew he wasn't really listening.</p><p>"<em>Tony</em>." That got his attention. His head raised from where it was originally bowed over the table, and he had a look of surprise on his face.</p><p>"You called me Tony." He stated, and Peter just had to roll his eyes.</p><p>"No shit, Sherlock."</p><p>"Oi, no swearing. And watch the sass." Tony smirked, putting a wrench down and turning his body fully so he was facing Peter. "What's up kid?"</p><p>"Have, uh, have I done something wrong?" Peter asked, and his bambi eyes were out before he could stop them. Tonys face softened immediately, arms unfolding from his chest.</p><p>"Of course not, why would you say that Pete?" There was another look of hurt on Tonys face now, and god, Peter hated that.</p><p>"You, I don't know. You've been quiet. And not really, talking to me?" He managed to get out, face scrunching up at his eloquent wording. A flash of guilt crossed Tonys face before it quickly left again.</p><p>"Sorry Pete, I didn't mean to." Tony paused, taking a deep breath. "This days kinda hard for me, you know? It wasn't really that long ago that I found out how my parents actually died. I was never close with my dad, I actually hated him for most of my life, but it still sometimes gets to me."</p><p>"Yeah, I know what you mean Mr Stark. My dad, then Ben. It's been a while since I've had someone here with me on this day." Peter told him, a hopeful look on his face. Tony just cleared his throat, eyes looking anywhere but Peter.</p><p>"Well, you know May and Happy are getting closer. Maybe you'll have someone to share this day with soon enough."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>oh</em>
</p><p>Okay, that hurt.</p><p>Peter could feel the tears coming, but he blinked them down. He was not crying about this, goddamnit. Just because he'd misread this situation, does not mean Tony has to pity him for it. Because he would, and he'd feel sorry for him. Peter knew that Tony cared for him in some way, so he knew he wouldn't be so harsh as to just let Peter feel upset about it alone.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get a drink." Peter said, making his way to the elevator before Tony could say anything. There was a minibar in the lab which Tony had put there once he found out Peters favourite drink, so it wouldn't take the genius long to figure out that Peters statement was a lie.</p><p>Once F.R.I.D.A.Y had taken him to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Pepper standing there, coffee in one hand, tablet in the other. She looked up and seemed pleasantly surprised to see Peter there.</p><p>"Peter! How are you? It's a rare sight to see you out of the lab this early on." She said, a warm smile on her face, which quickly turned into a frown as she took in his appearance. She was a very smart woman, she could tell when someone wasn't happy. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Hi Miss Potts. Just getting a drink. Dehydrated and what not." Peter told her, forcing a smirk onto his face to make it seem more realistic. Pepper didn't buy it. She was going to find out what was wrong, and it turned out, she would find out much sooner than she intended, as the elevator pinged open once more, and an upset looking Tony walked out.</p><p>"Pete, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about what I said." Tony rushed the words out, eyes flicking to Pepper for only a moment before they landed on Peter. "Happy will never take the role of your dad or Ben, and I'm sorry for even suggesting that."</p><p>Peter didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Tony was feeling sorry for him for a completely different reason to why he was actually upset. Pepper huffed loudly, actually having the nerve to glare at Tony.</p><p>"You said what?" She demanded to know. "Aren't you meant to be a genius? Aren't <em>both of you</em> meant to be geniuses? That's not why Peters upset. F.R.I.D.A.Y? Don't open any doors until they've talked this through."</p><p>"<em>Yes Boss</em>."</p><p>"Tony." She addressed him, "you're the adult. Start acting like it. Sort your shit out and tell Peter how you feel. I'll be in the next room."</p><p>Tony looked... scared? Peter frowned at him. "Mr Stark?" He questioned.</p><p>"Hey Pete." Tony sighed, looking defeated, "guess we need to have a chat eh? Sit."</p><p>Peter did. He took one of the stools at the kitchen island, Tony took the one next to him. Peter shifted nervously, while Tony ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry I've been such a dick today kid. The truth is, I haven't thought about my dad at all today, up to that point anyway." Tony admitted, pausing to think what he was going to say. "I don't know Pete, I know I shouldn't expect anything, and you don't owe me anything at all, okay? I want to make that very clear. I know you always want to give something back, but everything I've done for you, I've done because I care. I was just kinda hoping you'd, I don't know, I guess maybe bring up what day it is? And <em>god</em> Peter, I don't even know where I'm going with this. I just... see you as my son, that's all."</p><p>Silence. Complete and utter silence. Tony was holding his breath, Peter knew this thanks to his hearing. One minute there was silence, and the next, Peter just snapped out of it.</p><p>Peter was such an <em>idiot</em>.</p><p>"That's all?" He all but shouted, and Tony's eyes widened in surprise, before what Peter knew as his emotionless mask, trying to cover his face. "No no no, don't do that. Mr Stark, I, I didn't want to overstep or anything, or think our relationship was more than it was, <em>that's</em> why I haven't brought it up. One minute."</p><p>Peter walked over to where he had thrown his bag down earlier that day, and took out two items which he had hesitantly packed last minute that morning.</p><p>"I um, well I think we both know that I'm not as rich as you heh... but I made you a card, and er, got this for you." He said, offering Tony the sealed card and badly wrapped present. "I hope it's enough."</p><p>Tony took them slowly, silently looking at Peter with what looked to be a hint of hope in his eyes. He opened the card first, eyes widening at the badly scrawled words in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>Happy mentor turned fathers day.</em><br/>
<em>Thanks for being there for me. Thanks for letting me have a dad to give a card to today.</em><br/>
<em>Love Peter</em>
</p><p>Tony blinked, but still stayed silent, turning to the present that was in his lap. His fingers trembled as he opened it, and he really needed to teach Peter how to wrap a present, this was terrible. Inside was a photo which Peter had gotten framed. Tony remembered this day. Pepper had taken the photo of them both in the lab. Peter had been telling Tony a stupid joke, and honest to god, it was a really bad joke, but he laughed, and laughed, and then they were both laughing, and then they broke a machine, and started laughing even more as they messed around in the lab.</p><p>Tony cleared his throat, blinking away the tears that were forming. "Oh god Pete. Of course it's enough. I love it."</p><p>Peter rarely sees Tony show this much emotion at any one time. He'd seen it a handful, once when Pepper had come home after being away for 3 weeks, and he was so glad to see her, once when Rhodey had deteriorated and Tony spent days in his lab working on some prosthetics for him, and once when he thought Peter was dying after a mission gone wrong.</p><p>Tony got up suddenly, and wrapped Peter in the tightest hug he'd ever gotten. Thank god for Peters powers, because this would probably hurt a normal person.</p><p>"Can I adopt you?" Tony joked wetly, and Peter could feel tears dripping onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Think you're gonna have to discuss that one with May." He joked back. Tony snorted.</p><p>"Yeah, I can already imagine how that would go down."</p><p>Later that night, when Tony, Peter, Pepper, Nat, Steve and Thor (oh hi Thor) were sat around watching a film, Natasha gave them both a soft look before silently motioning to the card and photo that Tony had proudly put on top of the fireplace. Peter blushed, while Tony flipped her off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>